The Poisoned Fruit
by FanWoman21
Summary: Two girls, one a wolf and the other a phoenix, slept with two Original brothers and ended up pregnant. Now they must navigate the horrors of New Orleans and everything that comes with it. Elijah/OC, Klaus/Hayley.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Two girls, one a wolf and the other a phoenix, slept with two Original brothers and ended up pregnant. Now they must navigate the horrors of New Orleans and everything that comes with it. Elijah/OC, Klaus/Hayley.

OC (Anastasia Matthews) - Brooke Nevin

**Note: **We are going to forget about the fact that Katherine and Elijah teamed up to get the cure or were even together. Instead what happened was she called him to make a deal and hand it over.

* * *

**One**

_Elijah sat waiting patiently in the bar for Katerina to follow through on her end of the deal. She had called him wanting to make a deal. He had made it clear to many people many times that if a deal was to be made then they needed to be on time. Elijah finally saw Katerina come through and head towards him with the cure. She sat down across from him with a smirk on her face and he knew that she was trying to get to him. That might have worked before but not anymore._

"_Do you have the cure?" Elijah asked getting down to business._

"_The cure for my freedom," Katherine bargained._

"_I can give you freedom from me but my brother is a whole different story as you well know Katerina and I told you this over the phone before we agreed to meet," Elijah explained._

"_I'm tired of running Elijah," she said sadly handing him the cure._

_Elijah watched her walk away feeling bad for the girl she had once been. Five hundred years of running had changed her and it seemed that she was finally realizing this because he now had the cure. He heard footsteps and an alluring scent so he looked up to see a beautiful woman standing by his table._

"_Katherine Pierce handing something over without killing," the girl spoke._

_Elijah would have answered her right away but he was too busy wondering why he was drawn to her so much. The woman's blond hair was down in waves to just below her shoulders and her blue-green eyes were smiling down at him. He heard her say that she knew Katherine and became curious because Katherine only acquainted herself with those that were supernatural in nature._

"_I'm a phoenix or at least that's what Katherine said," the girl explained, "I'm Anastasia and no I can't read minds it's just your face gave it away. I went to Katherine four years ago looking for answers and she could only find some vague information. I also know that you are Elijah, the older and more noble Original."_

"_Anastasia means reborn and it is quite fitting. A phoenix is almost unheard of now I only knew on down in Louisiana if that helps at all," Elijah said when she sat down. _

"_I wasn't looking for information just a night of fun," Anastasia said boldly._

_Normally Elijah would have declined and walked away but something about this girl, this phoenix had drawn him in and there was no going back. Twenty minutes later found them in Ana's apartment with both of them naked and Elijah holding Ana down as he took her apart on the bed. She was tight and her blood so intoxicating that Elijah found himself losing control not that she minded because he wasn't like her other partners either. By the time the night ended both knew that there was more to this than met the eye they just didn't know what. _

Now two months later Ana was in New Orleans and she didn't like what predicament she found herself in currently. Witches had taken her and held her in a cemetery with another girl, a wolf. The shocking information hadn't been being kidnapped it was finding out that she was pregnant with an Original vampire's baby and the wolf was pregnant with the hybrid's. She sighed in annoyance as she and the wolf, Hayley were led by the witches until they came face to face with Elijah and Klaus.

"We kept the other girl hidden from you Elijah because what I'm going to say now involves her. My sister sacrificed her life to do a spell that revealed a few things and knowing these things is a privilege because now Hayley's life and that of her unborn child are in my hands," the one which said.

"Sophie," a black woman said probably to try to get her to move it along.

"I was surprised when I found not only a wolf trying to find her family but a phoenix as well. You see I have a gift Klaus and that is to know when a woman is pregnant. The child Hayley carries is yours but I was even more surprised when I sensed something in the phoenix," Sophie explained.

"The phoenix is right here and she has a name," Ana stated annoyed though her eyes kept finding Elijah's.

"When a phoenix finds their mate it doesn't matter what race or species that mate it the phoenix bonds to it and most of the time it creates a life. Imagine my surprise and pleasure when I found out that the only known phoenix in the world had found her mate in that of an Original and she's carrying her child," Sophie gloated.

Ana honestly tuned the witch out because she was going on about Marcel and taking him down only for Klaus to grow angry at being told what to do. She only had eyes for Elijah because finding out you have a mate when you didn't even know that was possible was shocking. A minute later Sophie had her attention when she tried to threaten her and that of her unborn child and Ana could feel herself lose it. This had never happened to her before she when her hands erupted in flames she was concerned and started to back away. Ana felt hands grab her and she went to warn only to find that it was Elijah and it appeared he wasn't burning. Elijah pulled her into his arms making her feel safe and she listened as he made a deal with the witches though Klaus didn't seem to want to agree but it seemed Elijah had a hold over his brother because he finally did. As Elijah led her away from the witches Ana knew that her whole life had changed and while she was glad that Elijah was her mate she didn't know if the changes she would be facing were going to be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Ana woke up in a bed she didn't recognize and groaned when she realized that yesterday had not in fact been a dream. It wasn't so much that she had a mate or that he was Elijah or even that she was pregnant it was the fact that she knew being here in New Orleans was going to cause big problems but at the same time this felt like home so she knew she needed to stay. She sat up and saw her bag of things on the floor by the dresser and she looked around realizing that this must be Elijah's room. She felt his presence before she saw him and looked up to find him in a three piece suit that made him look quite attractive.

"I believe you even have my brother's respect at the moment," he said speaking up.

"The Original hybrid respects me?" Ana joked, "Pigs must be flying."

"Yes well you scared the witches and made it possible for Hayley to leave," Elijah said coming closer until he was sitting next to her on the bed.

Ana thought about the other girl that was pregnant as well. It was a hard predicament that they were in and it didn't help that Klaus was a raging psychopath but something told Ana there was more to him and that he genuinely cared about the baby but was just afraid. She felt bad for Elijah though because she kind of forced the mating thing on him and didn't even realize she was doing it.

"I feel bad for you. I kind of forced this whole mate thing even if I didn't know what I was doing and now not only are you mated but you also have a kid on the way," Ana explained sheepishly.

"I do not believe there was any forcing that night," Elijah stated and smiled at her blush, "Also I believe that I felt something that night before we even mated as you say. I believe Anastasia that I could find myself being with you forever. I also promise to protect you and our child no matter what."

Ana looked up at him and saw nothing but the truth in his eyes making her relieved. She leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly on the lips not knowing if he would want her to but it seemed he did because Elijah wrapped a hand around her neck and deepened the kiss. Unfortunately it didn't last long because he had a diabolical brother to take care of and she needed a shower.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

When Ana had felt a sharp pain in her chest she knew something was wrong with Elijah and it was confirmed when Klaus told her that he had left not wanting her or the baby. She glared at him with a hand over her stomach and knew that he had done something.

"I know you did something and I will find out," Ana swore.

"Well you have a good time with that love," Klaus said with a smirk as he left.

Ana growled as she started up the stairs and looked through all the rooms. She knew that Elijah did not leave and she was upset but she had to stay calm for her child. Ana walked out of the last room upstairs and almost bumped into Hayley who seemed well bitchy not that Ana could blame her.

"Look I'm sorry for almost bumping into you but right now I have a mate to find because I know that he did not just leave like Klaus said," Ana explained only to have Hayley stop her.

"I believe you. Sophie said your a phoenix and that you're connected to Elijah which means that if you say he didn't leave then he didn't. I mean at least you got the good one," Hayley said with a sigh.

Ana felt for the girl because while her night with Elijah had technically been a one night stand she was connected to him and he truly cared for her while Hayley well it was a liquor induced one night stand that ended with her pregnant and Klaus threatening her. She squeezed the girl's hand and smiled at the wolf.

"We got each other," Ana reassured.

"Yes we do and I'm going to help you find Elijah," Hayley swore.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Two months later and still no Elijah. The two pregnant girls did all they could from their enforced prison though at least Klaus left Ana alone the same couldn't be said for Hayley. The wolf had admitted to feeling something for Klaus but afraid of him at the same time and Ana could tell that maybe this baby was the thing that Klaus needed. At the same time though she couldn't care because her mate still was gone and Klaus caused it. Ana heard the door open but couldn't find it in herself to care because she was depressed and nothing was changing that.

Hayley meanwhile looked at Rebekah and sighed because maybe the blonde girl could help Ana as well. The blonde girl hadn't mentioned anything about Ana which meant that maybe she didn't know. She saw Klaus leave and walked down the stairs to talk to Rebekah determined to help her pregnant friend.

"Do you know about Ana?" Hayley asked.

"Who?" Rebekah asked annoyed with the question.

"Elijah slept with a phoenix only neither of them knew that when a phoenix finds its mate it doesn't matter what species they end up with a child on the way. Ana is Elijah's mate and pregnant with his child. This whole time she's known that Elijah was daggered and in all honesty I'm worried. She's depressed, angry and she barely comes out of her room. Please find Elijah so Ana doesn't lose her baby," Hayley pleaded.

Rebekah was shocked beyond belief and concerned. It seemed that this phoenix was a spitfire though it was a shame what happened. The little she knew about phoenix's told her that you should never take away their mate. It seemed she needed to find Elijah for more than just herself.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana sighed as she finally came out of her room for the first time in two days to find Hayley, Klaus and a blonde girl standing in the foyer. She saw Klaus smirk and glared at him as she threw a fireball at him only to have him duck and then growl at her. She saw Hayley laugh while Klaus put it out and then saw the blonde girl smirking.

"I like her brother especially since she doesn't like you," Rebekah said already knowing who the girl was and she saw the bump which meant that the phoenix was further along then Hayley was.

"He took my mate from me which happens to be your brother I could care less about Klaus or anything he says," Ana growled turning to walk away only to have Hayley grab her arm.

"We are planning to get Elijah back," Hayley told her reassuringly.

Over the course of two months the two pregnant girls had bonded and Hayley had become her friend so she knew that this wasn't a lie. Ana saw a concerned look cross Rebekah's face and sighed because she now had hope. She just hoped that he got back soon because she needed him and if she didn't get him things were going to burn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Ana growled out along with Hayley as she ran through the woods of the bayou away from the witches. Agnus had made them come and get checked up by a doctor only instead it had been an ambush. Ana was angry and anyone could see it from the way fire ran through her veins. As Hayley snapped the neck of one man she turned and burned the other alive twisting his neck when he was weak enough. Looking at her friend Ana knew that both of them were not about to let anyone hurt their children especially when they were one step closer to Ana getting Elijah back. Both of them looked up to see another warlock coming towards them only he ended up with a snapped neck by Rebekah Mikaelson their savior.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Witches or rather warlocks," Hayley answered.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ana asked the blonde.

"Got your text message and hearing got me the rest of the way," Rebekah said then turned her head as more flashlights showed up, "there's more of them. Run!"

The two pregnant friends looked at each other and then ran only to stop when they heard Rebekah get hit with an arrow. Ana heard Hayley gasp and turned to see she had been hit as well. Just as she was about to make a move an arrow hit her rendering her unconscious.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Rebekah growled as she looked around the doctor's office. When she had went to visit the attic Elijah had asked her to look after Ana and Hayley and she had failed in that. Now both of them were missing and Klaus was standing before her acting like he cared though she could see something in his eyes saying he did but her brother had done too much. She was about to say something when she heard two pairs of footsteps and ran outside with Klaus to see Hayley walking with Ana.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded of them both.

"Leave them alone Nik," Rebekah yelled pulling them both to sit down on the porch and saw that they were completely healed.

"I think the wolves protected us," Hayley said mysteriously.

"All I know is that I want to go sleep," Ana whispered missing Elijah so much and she put a hand on her stomach.

"So do I," Hayley said standing up only to fall to the ground but luckily Klaus caught her and picked her up.

"I've got you love," he reassured.

As Rebekah helped her walk Ana saw the truth in Klaus' eyes. Despite everything he had done and everything he was he truly cared about his child and the mother of it. Ana knew though that Klaus was going to have to start doing more otherwise Hayley wasn't going to believe him and she deserved better than that.

"Elijah will be back soon," Rebekah told her.

Ana sighed in relief as she leaned into Rebekah. For the first time in months her mate was coming back to her and she couldn't be happier. She hoped that when he did she would feel different because this whole depression thing was getting to her. She closed her eyes and dreamed of having Elijah's arms wrapped around her.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana drank her tea next to Sophie and listened to her plea about putting the witches to rest but she could care less because those witches had threatened her child's life and she didn't take kindly to that. She watched Klaus and then Sophie leave and she was thankful. Hayley grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen as Rebekah went upstairs.

"I have to go out there," Hayley said.

"Why Hayley?" Ana asked.

"Because that might be my family out there that killed the rest of those witches," Hayley stated.

"Hayley I can't be around witches right now but if you go please take Rebekah," Ana pleaded.

Even as Hayley reassured her and walked away she knew that the wolf had been lying. Ana waited until Hayley had snuck out and then hurried to get Rebekah. Luckily the blonde vampire had heard the door and came out to investigate what it was. Seeing only Ana she must have figured it out and groaned in annoyance.

"Look Hayley has a right to find her family and I would go with her but I can't be around people right now," Ana explained, "God I hate being depressed."

"Right you stay here and I'll go after the wolf girl," Rebekah said and even though she was mildly annoyed with Ana for her behavior and moods she was more pissed at Klaus because that bastard took Elijah away in the first place. She just hoped that Elijah got back soon to not only take care of the witch and Klaus problem but his pregnant phoenix as well.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Angry didn't begin to describe the way Elijah was feeling at the moment. Sophie had lured them to New Orleans and told them lies. Elijah for one was done with the witches and he was done being used. The other problem was that his brother took him away from his child and mate. He knew that Klaus was prepared for him to be angry but he didn't have the time right now because he had a mate and child to see. Afterwards well he might just have to teach his little brother a lesson.

Elijah entered the home and hugged his little sister. He pulled away wanting to find Ana only to not see her around though he could feel her in the house. Hayley smiled at him and walked over pointing her head for him to follow. She led him up a staircase and came upon a room at the end of the hall. Hayley entered right away and standing laying there on the bed in shorts and a tank top with her blonde hair pulled back was the most exquisite site of his mate.

"Hayley I'm not in the mood to help you deal with Klaus," Ana said not looking up. She hadn't wanted to come down when Klaus had sent his text because she didn't like him.

"Oh sweetie if you want to throw another fireball at him go right ahead but he's not why I'm up here," Hayley said smirking at them both.

"Then why are you up here bugging me?" Ana asked looking up and freezing.

Standing in front of her was not only Hayley but right beside her was Elijah. His suit looked dusty and you could see where the dagger had been but otherwise he looked handsome. Ana gasped and threw her book down as she stood to get to him. Elijah seemed to have the same idea and he came towards her pulling her to him and picking her up. She saw over his shoulder that Hayley had closed the door with a smirk and she knew her friend would interrogate her later but right now she was in the arms of her mate and for the first time in months she felt lighter, happier. Ana never wanted this feeling to go away and when he placed a hand on her growing stomach she felt complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Ana pulled back from Elijah's arms and looked into his hazel-brown eyes. She had started to notice that there were times his eyes were hazel almost green but then there were times that they were a light brown. Elijah was also examining Ana's eyes and found that her eyes changed color. There were times that they were a blue-green and other times a hazel color.

"I'm still pissed at your brother," she said bringing her hands to his face.

"Believe me you are not the only one angry at my brother," Elijah said smiling wrapping his hands in her blonde curls.

Ana initiated the kiss and sighed in relief when he kissed back. Soon the kiss turned, hungry passionate as Elijah took her clothes off and she struggled to get his suit off until finally he lay her on the bed and finished taking his clothes off himself. Ana ran her hands over the hard planes of Elijah's chest as the vampire settled over her. She gasped as she felt the bond flare and her powers surge turning her eyes a red color and she was glad that this wouldn't hurt him. Elijah felt something stir in him, something animalistic over the power his mate portrayed and he pulled her into a kiss as he gently entered her causing her to gasp.

The last time between them had been fast and passionate not that it still wasn't good but this time was different, it was slow though still passionate and full of emotion. Ana arched her neck and groaned in pleasure when Elijah bit down taking a drink of her sweet fiery blood. Neither of them lasted long and soon the two mates reached completion solidifying their bond was gone. Ana curled up laying her head Elijah's chest as he ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes a smile on her face as she was reunited with her mate and felt a hand protectively on her stomach.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana pulled her wet hair into a bun as the morning sun shined through her window. Elijah had already woken up and explained to her about the Harvest ritual leaving her disgusted and stunned. He went downstairs to read through his mother's spellbook while she took a shower. She walked downstairs wearing her grey jeans that Rebekah had gotten for her from a maternity store out of town and a black tank top as her bare feet annoyanced her presence to Klaus and her mate.

"Are you done being mad at me love about daggering my brother?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Ana narrowed her eyes angry that he expected her to just get over it. She heard Hayley come up to stand behind her to show that she backed the phoenix up which Ana appreciated. She smirked as a fireball grew in her hand and she threw it at Klaus making him jump up as part of his shirt caught on fire.

"You daggered her mate and left her alone pregnant. She is not just going to get over that and I suggest you leave her alone Klaus," Hayley said following Ana into the kitchen.

Ana smiled at Hayley in thanks as the girl squeezed her shoulder walking past her to the fridge. Unlike her Hayley did not have morning sickness anymore though this morning she didn't feel sick so she figured that she felt that way because Elijah had been gone and hoped that now that he was back the sickness would go away.

"Thanks for backing me up," Ana said knowing that Hayley had feelings for Klaus.

"No problem us pregnant girls gotta stick together," Hayley said just as Elijah stepped into the kitchen.

Elijah wrapped an arm around Ana placing a hand on her stomach and admired the friendship between her and Hayley. He was glad that she was not alone while dealing with his brother. Klaus seemed to be under the impression that giving him an innocent girl to drink from would make up for what he did but he was sadly mistaken. He was taken away from his child and mate so he had a right to be angry though he still loved his little brother.

"Hey I know that besides Ana, I'm the only one that eats human food but could it kill you guys to remember to add milk to the shopping list," Hayley complained pulling out ice cream which Ana smiled.

Ana walked over to Hayley and grabbed the chocolate ice cream bars while Hayley stuck with the vanilla ice cream. They were stopped though by Elijah pulling out two bowls and pouring some cereal into them and they both smiled when they saw milk. Ana kissed him on the cheek in thanks as she grabbed her bowl and started eating while listening to the conversation.

"I'm worried about you being bound to Sophie Deveraux especially now that we know the whole truth," Elijah said.

"Yeah don't forget the witches that tried to kill both of us," Ana stated still upset about that.

"At least with you it was just because he's the father," Hayley said pointing at Elijah, "with me it's because they think my baby is the anti-christ or something."

"Yes well I plan to have that taken care of soon enough," Elijah said angry that someone went after his mate and child.

"Lovely who do we have to kill?" Rebekah said walking back in.

"Nobody," Elijah said but then saw the looks all of them gave him, "okay probably everyone."

Ana watched her mate leave with a smirk not feeling bad for the witches one bit. She felt bad for Rebekah who had to stay and babysit them though she laughed at Klaus' anger over being ordered around by Elijah but it was the least he deserved. Hayley came over and lay her head on her shoulder while Rebekah finished cleaning up the body and blood left from that poor girl.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana grew concerned when Hayley was pricked in the neck and was suspicious. She knew that it had something to do with Sophie and was concerned. Ana sent a look to Rebekah as she sat Hayley down and threw her blonde curls over one shoulder as she cleaned the blood off though luckily she didn't need a bandaid. Rebekah came back in with a glass of water and handed it to Hayley and Ana saw the blonde vampire was just as concerned as she was.

"I'm honestly fine guys. I think this has something to do with Sophie though," Hayley said leaning forward.

"Well Elijah would kill me if either one of you got hurt on my watch," Rebekah said hands on her hips.

"I don't think he would kill you for something you couldn't control now Klaus he might kill hell I might just kill him," Ana said still angry.

"Whoa," Hayley said as she collapsed back against the chair.

"You're burning up," Rebekah said growing concerned.

An hour later Ana and Rebekah had helped Hayley lay down on her bed as they kept her cool with cold washcloths and the phoenix growled when Sophie walked in because she did not want to deal with witches right now. She listened smirking when Elijah informed the witch that the link between Sophie and Hayley was going to be broken and was glad that Sophie was getting treated like dirt after everything that had happened. She didn't like it when innocent people were used especially an unborn child. Night had come and Rebekah came back with the herbs Sophie needed. Elijah and Ana helped Hayley outside to the pool and the phoenix jumped into the pool not caring if her clothes got wet and helped Hayley in as Sophie came to hand her the herbs. All Ana knew was that if Hayley or this baby was hurt Sophie would not like what she did. Elijah came up to Hayley's other side helping her hold Hayley and try to calm her heart rate.

"Hayley you need to calm down okay," Ana pleaded concerned for her friend.

"I don't want to lose her," Hayley cried trying to catch her breath.

"We just need to give Davina enough time okay so breathe with me," Ana ordered holding her friend tighter in her arms as Elijah held her bridal style so she wouldn't sink.

Ana was growing seriously concerned for her friend as Hayley clutched her stomach and prayed to any God that existed to help her friend. Someone must have heard her because suddenly Hayley could breath and Sophie told them that she felt lighter. Ana watched as Sophie pricked her hand and nothing happened to Hayley making the phoenix happy and a little smug. Before Sophie could say anything Ana turned and punched her in the face hearing her nose break.

"You ever threaten anyone I care about again you're going to get more than a broken nose you bitch," Ana growled out as she helped Hayley out though she felt a fondness through her bond with Elijah.

"Elijah please don't let Klaus kill Agnes," Sophie begged and Ana rolled her eyes because she was getting annoying.

"I give you my word my brother will not touch Agnus," Elijah said walking into the house and Ana smirked because Elijah hadn't said anything about him touching Agnus.

Ana left Hayley to get changed and walked into her room with Elijah to see him not wearing a suit for once though he still looked attractive. He was wearing fancy boots, dark jeans, a dark blue shirt and pulling on a coat. He turned to smile at her but she was still wet so she didn't hug him.

"Don't let her get away with hurting Hayley or me," Ana requested.

"She won't," Elijah said kissing her quickly as he left.

Ana smiled as she went to take a shower and get the pool water off of her. She knew that her mate would make sure that the witch couldn't hurt her or Hayley ever again. Elijah always kept his word and Klaus would not touch Agnus but that didn't mean that Elijah himself wouldn't take care of the bitch. Ana almost wished she could be there to see what happened but was content with the knowledge that Elijah was taking care of everything and protecting his family just as he always would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Ana groaned as she came to in the backseat of a truck. She remembered going outside to get fresh air but after that nothing. She only saw the back of the guys head but didn't care she needed to get out of here. Ana used all her strength that she had left to kick the window only to have the car jerk and park to the side. She heard the man get out and come to her breaking the glass. He glared at her and she saw his face change knowing instantly that he was a hybrid.

"I'm a hybrid and stronger. I couldn't get Hayley but a phoenix is good enough for me," he said slamming her head against the truck.

This effectively knocked her out and she just prayed that Elijah would find her soon because she didn't not want to deal with this prick.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Elijah was normally a very patient man but today was not one of those days. His mate had been kidnapped right under his sisters nose and Marcel didn't have her which meant that he didn't know who did. He watched Sabine perform the locating spell and he was suspicious of her mostly because he knew that there was more to her than just being a witch. He sighed once again when all he got about the location was that she was deep in the bayou.

"Let's go," Elijah ordered Klaus and his brother rolled his eyes but complied.

"Aren't you in a mood?" His brother asked but it was more of a statement.

Elijah sent Klaus a cold look and his brother must have realized that he needed to shut his mouth because he stopped talking though he still carried a smirk. The life of his mate and unborn child were in danger yet his brother, the hybrid was still making jokes, it annoyed him frankly and made him want to put his brother over his knee and give him a good spanking. Unfortunately that wasn't possible so instead he was left to deal with his annoying twat of a brother while trying to find his pregnant mate, his life was fabulous right now.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana was frustrated beyond belief at the current moment. She had woken up when the man got to the cabin and saw a woman who looked like she had the same mark as Hayley standing in the distant. The problem was the woman ran as soon as Ana called out for help and now she was tied to a radiator and being held prisoner by a man, a hybrid so her day was not going good right now.

"What do you want with me?" Ana asked needing to know.

"My name is Tyler and the uncle of the child you are carrying turned me into a hybrid. Klaus killed my mother and ruined my life. I was aiming to take Hayley but a phoenix who is pregnant with an Original's child is good leverage as well," Tyler said and turned when the other man, a wolf entered.

"You didn't tell me she was a phoenix I wouldn't have agreed to do this if I had known," the wolf said.

"You knew what you were getting into Duane," Tyler said turning away.

Dwayne didn't listen to Tyler though and instead started fighting him. Ana knew it was useless because Tyler was a hybrid so she used the fight to gather enough strength and burn through the cuffs. She felt tired, like she was drugged but she pushed through it and ran past the fighting running into the woods. She didn't understand what Dwayne had meant because it sounded like being an all powerful phoenix was important but she couldn't concentrate on that right now. Ana ran for a few minutes and got out of breath so she hid behind a tree. She heard someone in the distance and she felt a fireball come to life in her hands. Ana swung her hand only to have it caught and she sighed in relief when she saw it was Elijah throwing her arms around him.

Elijah had been angry upon finding out what Niklaus had done and the fact he put not only Ana's life at stake but Hayley's as well but he had to find his mate. He smiled when he found her in the woods and when she swung at him with a fireball caught her hand. He was proud of how strong his mate was and relieved when she threw her arms around him. Elijah felt his inner demon calm down at the safety of his mate and unborn child.

"Let's get you out of here," Elijah said pulling back to look at her.

"No wait Elijah," Ana pleaded, "I need to go back and talk to the wolves out here. I think they might know something about what I am, about my family."

"Very well," Elijah agreed knowing there was no point in arguing.

"Phoenix's are just the crescent wolves," a voice said.

Ana turned to see the woman from earlier pulling the hood of her cloak down and she squeezed Elijah's hand when he stepped in front of her letting him know that she was the one Ana needed answers from. Elijah relaxed slightly though he still had his guard up. Ana stepped around him closer to the wolf and smiled at her.

"Do you know anything about me? About what I am?" Ana asked hoping for some answers.

"Back before Marcel cursed and then banished the crescent wolves my clan worked with a phoenix's very closely. A phoenix is a rare things in this world and when they agreed to side with us they endured the wrath of Marcel. Al that was left of the crescent wolves were cursed except a baby given up for adoption. The phoenix clan on the other hand was killed. Marcel didn't know why I know that much but when a phoenix's mate dies the phoenix dies as well. All that remained of that clan was a child, you. I was the only remaining human of the clan and was able to save you. This book will help both you and the girl Hayley use it wisely and don't come back here unless it's important," the woman said.

Ana held the book tightly to her chest as Elijah led her away. She had wanted to ask more questions but she knew that it wasn't the time especially because there was a chance that Marcel was following them. She sighed because at least the book might just give her some answers regarding her family and from what the wolf had told her Hayley was connected as well. Hopefully both pregnant girls would get the answers that they needed and take down Marcel for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Ana looked through the book of history but she was still so lost. The book contained mostly history about the crescent wolves but nothing about her own history. Hayley had taken a look earlier and found her birthdate but there was a different name next to the date, Andrea Labnoir. There was nothing about phoenix's and Ana was starting to get annoyed because she just wanted answers. She heard footsteps and looked up from her place on the couch to see Rebekah walk in, thankful she hadn't left like she was planning too. Hayley followed from the kitchen and was carrying two plates of food with spaghetti on it and so Ana put the book down, frustrated with it anyway, and took the offered plate from Hayley as the wolf sat down next to her.

"Anything about phoenix's yet?" Hayley asked.

"No not yet. I get names of all the crescent wolves born in the pack and a little history but nothing so far about any phoenix. Though I'm only halfway through the book so maybe there's more at the end," Ana said contemplating just skipping ahead but knowing that wasn't best because they needed to know everything they could.

"I can't believe it was Marcel that saved me," Hayley said annoyed at that knowledge.

"Yeah well I have a feeling it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart," Ana stated with a smile.

"Oh I know that I'm just a little annoyed that the only reason I'm alive is because Marcel had deemed it okay," Hayley said with a growl and a hand on her stomach.

"At least you didn't have Marcel wanting you dead. I mean I was a baby but because I was a phoenix I had to be killed. If it hadn't been for Eve I would have died," Ana said remembering the wolf from the woods that had helped her.

"Now girls we don't need to rehash your problems. We have to take down Marcel," Klaus said walking into the room and both pregnant girls were surprised that they didn't hear the door open.

"Whatever jackass," Ana said still annoyed at him for taking away Elijah but she was slowly dealing with it.

"I forgot that a phoenix always holds a grudge when their mate it taken," Klaus said with a growl.

"Need I remind you brother that I have ways to punish you if you keep upsetting Ana as well as Hayley," Elijah said walking into the room looking impeccable in his suit.

"We could always go to Eve and see about the cursed wolves. If we can find a way to break the curse then we might be able to have them help us," Ana suggested and looked at Hayley to see that she agreed.

Ana watched as Klaus tried to derail that plan but the other two Mikaelson siblings actually liked the idea. The phoenix knew that Klaus was merely afraid of being a freak in another species' eyes while Rebekah was merely agreeing because she wanted this fighting to just be over and done with. Elijah on the otherhand actually liked the idea because it had merit. The wolves were angry with Marcel for cursing them and they might just agree to an alliance with them if not because of that then because they cared about Hayley.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana trekked through the backcountry with Hayley following her and Elijah in the back. Klaus had refused to go and even though Rebekah had been willing to help Ana was afraid another vampire would scare Eve away so she told the blonde Original to make sure Klaus didn't obliterate their plan. She came to the cabin that she had been held out relieved that Tyler Lockwood wasn't there anymore and looked around for any sign of the wolf that helped her. She saw the woman in the distance through the trees and waited to see what Eve would do, happy when the wolf walked towards her.

"I thought that book and my warning would be enough to stop you from coming back out here," Eve said taking down her hood.

"We think that we can break the curse placed on the crescent wolves but we need to know more about the witch that put it on them," Ana said holding Hayley's hand in comfort.

"You are the wolf that escaped," Eve said looking at Hayley.

"Yes I am," Hayley answered holding her head up high.

"The wolves will follow you without question and you don't even realize it," Eve said with a smile before turning back to Ana, "The witch wasn't from around here which I believe means that you don't have to have someone from the bloodline break it just a very powerful witch. I'd be careful though because Marcel still has friends in high places around this city."

Ana looked back at Elijah and saw that he was wearing a smirk which meant that it was good news for them. She knew that because of the ancestral magic here that if a witch from here was the one who placed the curse, that witch or someone from the bloodline had to be the one to break it. Finding out that it was a witch from out of town gave them greater hope of breaking the curse without involving the New Orleans witches. The question was if they could do it in time to take down Marcel without casualties on their side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Ana sat on the bed a notebook in hand as she wrote the letter. She knew some thought it was her writing a journal but they weren't even close at all. Elijah had asked her earlier if it was a love letter and he was the one that came closest to getting it right. She smiled as she looked down at the words she wrote.

_Dear Connor, Henrik, Kol_

_I don't know what your name will be my son at least not at the time of this letter. Your father asked if this was a love letter and I guess it is. I wanted to write this just in case so that you would know. I want you to know that if I'm not around it doesn't mean I don't love you because I do, I love you with every fiber of my being. I can't tell you what life will bring I can only tell you this; live your life the way you want no matter what and love with all your heart because love is the most powerful gift there is to have. _

_With all the love I possess, _

_Your mother_

She knew that it might be stupid to some to write this letter but Ana felt she had too like it was the right thing to do. There was war coming and soon the biggest battle of all would rage through this city and she didn't know who would survive. They had been able to find a witch to undo the curse on the Crescent Wolves but so far none of them had come by, probably needing time to adjust as well as talk about what to do. Honestly Ana didn't know and she knew that Hayley was upset because of that as well as the fact she had feelings for Klaus. She sighed folding the letter and putting it in the envelope and hid it so that Elijah wouldn't see. No matter what happened from here on out, her child, her son would be loved.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

"I see the phoenix is finally done writing in her journal and has joined the family," Klaus said as she walked into the sitting room.

"You know what Klaus how about you shut the fuck up for once in your life," Ana snapped tired of Klaus always acting like a brat.

"Now love," Klaus growled standing and Ana glared at him.

Ana would have said more only a sharp pain in her abdomen stopped her and she let out a pained groan getting everybody's attention. At first she thought it was a contraction or something was wrong but then she smiled putting a hand on her stomach confusing everyone there. She looked up into Elijah's concerned eyes and grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach so he could feel. As soon as he felt he let a smile grace his face and ran the hand on her bump up and down in a soothing motion.

"I think your son wants to get our attention," Ana said, "Though he could find a better way then kicking me."

"The baby kicked," Rebekah exclaimed excited looking like she wanted to run over but saw the look the two mates were sharing and stopped short.

"Yes I think your nephew wants to make his presence known," Ana said waving her hand and Rebekah moved forward putting her hand on Ana's bump next to Elijah's squealing in delight when she felt the kick.

"Well he's going to be an active one," Rebekah said stepping away because she saw the looks Ana and Elijah were sharing.

Ana was grateful when Hayley and Rebekah forced Klaus out of the room before he could make anymore obscene comments. Elijah was feeling so much, more than he could describe at the movement of his child. He wanted to say something but for the first time in a thousand years words escaped him. He never thought he would have a child but here he was with his mate, a phoenix who was not only immortal like him but could give him a child all because he had been her mate. Elijah knew that the battle between them and Marcel was coming but right now all he wanted to do was focus on his child and mate.

"It hurts sometimes for me but it's worth it," Ana said getting uncomfortable when the child kicked like he was trying to be active, "Great he keeps being this active I'm never going to get a moment of piece."

"If it bothers you I will try to get him to stop," Elijah said with a smile knowing that Ana was joking and that she wasn't truly annoyed at least not yet. The things he read online said that women became extremely hormonal in the final stages of pregnancy so he knew there was a chance for Ana to explode for no reason.

"It doesn't bother me right now and I don't mind really because it just lets me know that he's safe and active. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep later," Ana said enjoying the talk they were having about this because it showed just how far they had come with everything and she could only hope that it continued.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Later that night the whole house was anxious for the next day because the Crescent Wolves were coming over to talk peace and alliances. Hayley had been a nervous wreck and it took a while for Ana to calm her down. The phoenix was ready for sleep and was already in her shorts and t-shirt trying to fall asleep when her baby decided to get active once again. She groaned because as much as she loved this experience she wanted sleep and luckily for her Elijah lay down next to her on the bed also ready to sleep. He saw her face and knew that their child was keeping her up and uncomfortable. Ana's heart melted when Elijah moved down to her stomach and put his ear there as he softly started talking.

"I know that it must be crowded in there and that you want to be active but your mother needs her rest son so how about you let her sleep for a few hours and I'll make sure you get some chocolate," he whispered though the chocolate part was more for her benefit and Ana smiled when it seemed to work.

"I guess he's going to be a Daddy's boy," Ana said closing her eyes.

"If he was smart he would take after his mother because she is the most exquisite creature," Elijah said coming to lay beside her.

Ana opened her eyes and met his brown ones seeing the honesty in them. She leaned over to kiss him on the lips quickly and then curled up on his chest, his hand on her stomach helping calm her down. She just hoped that tomorrow she could get some answers about her heritage and that if it was bad she would be able to deal with the fall out. Ana knew that as long as she had Elijah and her child she could deal with anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Ana stood nervously with Hayley who was just as bad as she was as they waited for the wolves to arrive. She smiled at the wolf and took her hand in comfort as the knock on the back door sounded and the two of them tensed. Elijah put a hand on their shoulder's as he passed by while Klaus and Rebekah merely sat and waited. Elijah was the more diplomatic one which was why he was answering the door. They finally came into view a total of ten with one man the clear leader and when he entered the foyer he stopped to look at them both. He had dark hair and green eyes as well as scars all down his face.

"Andrea," he said looking at Hayley.

"It's Hayley now," she said wondering who he was but knowing instinctively that he was pack, he was family.

"You look like Mom," he said stepping closer.

"Are you my brother?" Hayley asked already knowing the answer and when he nodded she let go of Ana's hand and hugged him though her bump got in the way a little. When the man pulled back he looked right at Ana with a smile as well.

"You look like your father," he said and Ana wanted to know more but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"So are you going to help us kill Marcel?" Klaus asked being his usual impatient self.

"And asshole Klaus arrives to the table," Ana mutters under her breath feeling Elijah come up behind her and place his hands on her shoulders and sent a look towards Klaus.

"If you cannot show patience brother then leave," Elijah ordered quieting him because while Klaus might seem like the more powerful one, there was one person he was afraid of besides his parents and that was Elijah.

"Let me make something clear to you," the alpha said, "I am alpha and I'm not doing this for you. I am doing this so that my sister and the phoenix can live in peace so I suggest hybrid that you just shut up. And for reference my name is Matthew Labnoir."

Ana looked at Hayley and the two girls laughed because the look on Klaus' face was half way between seriously pissed off and stunned while the Mikaelson siblings were holding back laughter. It seemed that finally things were going to be set in motion for an actual plan and Ana knew that later she would be taking the time to pull Hayley's brother aside so she could talk to him about her heritage.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

The plans had been set into motion and the pack came to an agreement with the Original family though Klaus was still annoyed but that was usual lately. Ana walked out back and saw Matthew Labnoir standing by the edge of the area looking out to the woods. She took a deep breath and walked over to stand beside him and fidgeted trying to figure out how to get answers from him.

"You knew my parents," Ana said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yeah I did," he answered, "Your mother was the phoenix and when she got angry she was someone to contend with. Your father was the calming force between them and he rarely go angry. When Marcel started to get towards the wolves your father tried to create peace with him and he ended up dead for his troubles. We knew that the Marcel was planning something because Eve had warned us beforehand about a witch so we gave her you but when I went to find my sister she was gone. Turns out Marcel had taken her and sent her away. I guess that's the only thing he's done right so far but it won't be enough to earn him the right to live not after everything.

"From what I hear Marel is an ass," Ana said simply causing Matthew to laugh.

"That humor right there is all your father," Matthew said smiling at her, "He could always find humor in anything."

Nothing else was said between the two of them because everything had been said already. Ana didn't know much about her heritage and while she wanted to know more she was satisfied with the answers she received. She knew about her mother and her father, not everything but she knew that she had been loved that was enough for now.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana walked into the bedroom and fell back onto the bed in exhaustion something that had been happening a lot lately. The baby was taking all her energy but it was worth it in the end. She closed her eyes trying to relax when she felt the bed dip and a hand settle on her stomach. She leaned into it knowing it was Elijah and felt him run soothing circles on her bump.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep," Ana whispered.

"Go ahead and sleep then," Elijah said.

"I need my pillow to do that and without my Elijah pillow I can't sleep," Ana said opening her eyes to meet Elijah's brown ones.

Elijah smirked at her, yes he smirked despite what he always said, and took off his jacket and shoes before finally settling on the bed. Ana scooted up the bed and curled up around Elijah, her head resting on his chest. She felt him run a hand through her hair and she sighed as her eyes closed sleep welcoming her like a lost friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Plans can change over time and the wolves as well as the Original family knew they had to be careful with their plan to take down Marcel. They did not want Davina to be hurt but they also knew there was a chance it would happen anyway considering how devoted to Marcel she was. The plan was to wait a week and then lure Marcel out to the plantation for peace talks then they would attack. Unfortunately the week was looking like it would be very long indeed considering the fact that Ana was having major mood swings. For some reason they seemed to be different than normal and every time anybody tried to figure it out Matthew would just smirk at them. Now the week was going by even more slowly because they were all hesitant around the phoenix afraid she would explode.

"I love Ana but I think something is seriously wrong with her," Hayley said quietly walking into the room and saw her brother.

"She is now seven months pregnant I think she can afford to be upset," Elijah said carefully though he was also concerned.

"Brother this is different," Klaus admitted actually afraid for once in his life.

"Elijah she's getting upset about everything. I asked her if she wanted something to eat and she yelled at me saying that she was fat and I didn't need to rub it in her face. I tried to calm her down and she almost burned me," Rebekah whispered looking around.

"It's normal," Matthew said mysteriously and everybody could see that the alpha was trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Would you care to explain?" Hayley demanded arms crossed knowing he knew more than he was saying.

"Ana's mother was a lot worse when she was hitting the third trimester. For her it last almost a month, a month of everybody that was an adult at least running around afraid but the thing she didn't really hurt us no matter how moody she got. It's part of the biology of phoenix's, they get moody more easily while pregnant but it only usually lasts for a little while," Matthew said with a laugh.

Elijah was processing this information trying to think of a way to help his mate and feeling relieved that she wasn't in any danger. He was also afraid of saying something to set her off and was currently treading lightly where she was concerned. They were so caught up with processing this new information that they didn't see or hear the footsteps running back up the stairs or the tears running down a very pregnant woman's face in heartbreak.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana sat against the headboard knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs sobbing. Her blonde hair fanned out over her legs as she hid her face to cover up the crying. She hated the way her biology was messing everything up but the thing she hated most was feeling like a burden on everybody. Nobody wanted to be around her and it was like she was a burden on all of them. She was half tempted to pack her things and run away but Ana knew that wasn't the right choice and she loved Elijah too much. The door opened and the soft footsteps stopped taking in her appearance. Ana knew that it was Elijah but she couldn't look up at him knowing she was probably a burden on him, though she also knew that was irrational of her.

"Ana what is wrong?" Elijah asked concerned.

"Nothing," she said quickly not looking up.

Elijah knew that answer was a lie and he sat down on the bed across from his love hearing the sobs coming from her. He placed his hand on her arm trying to figure out what had set her off and grew concerned when she tensed. After a while she lifted her hazel-green eyes up to meet Elijah's brown ones and he saw that her eyes were red from crying.

"Sorry I've been a hormonal maniac that nobody wants to be around," she said sniffing.

"It's alright Ana it's just the way your biology is made," Elijah said soothingly pulling her into his arms.

Elijah felt upset with his siblings for being upset by Ana considering they were not perfect examples of good behavior but at least they now knew why she had been acting so emotional. He felt her move so that she was sitting in his lap and he smiled when she relaxed into him taking comfort in the fact she was alright around him. Soon Marcel would be taken down and just maybe they could live a somewhat peaceful life.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Hayley sighed as she tried to figure out the things she was feeling for Klaus. There were times the hybrid was kind to her and she knew despite everything he cared about their child. There were also other times that she wanted to scream because he had feelings for Caroline. Hayley knew she had done a lot of shit wrong including treating Caroline like crap but the blonde vampire got on her nerves.

"You're thinking very hard about something," her brothers voice said standing in the doorway of her room.

"It's nothing," she stated knowing he didn't like Klaus. It was weird having an older brother but also good as well.

"I have a feeling this is about a certain hybrid," Matthew said already having seen the way that his little sister and the hybrid looked at each other.

"He's an ass," Hayley said matter of factly.

"Yes he is but even assholes feel love and want it," Matthew told her wisely, "No matter what your my sister and nothing will change that not even being with Klaus."

Hayley was left once again alone with her thoughts. It reassured her to know that her brother would still support her if she was with Klaus but she was still afraid. Klaus use to have this infatuation with Caroline and she didn't know if she could compete with a immortal blonde vampire. Little did she know she was not the only one falling.

* * *

**I'm still not liking Hayley. I also hope that Elijah doesn't turn against Klaus. The writers are screwing shit up majorly. Tatia was killed by Esther not Klaus and even if he did kill her so what! She was like every other doppelgänger out there playing two brothers like a little slut. **

**On another note I have a few stories in the works. I have seven TVD/Original fics, two Bitten fics, and two Walking Dead fics planned but I need to get at least half of the stories I have up now done first. Bonds of Three, The Poisoned fruit, and Marshall Sisters are almost done but I have sequels planned for two of the three.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Ana laughed as she shared the huge container of chocolate ice cream with Hayley. The two pregnant girls had decided not to listen to the advice of their baby daddy's and instead ate ice cream. Ice cream was made with milk so it couldn't be that bad for you now could it, plus everybody was still scared of how Ana would react if they took it away. Two days had passed since then and now instead of angry Ana was feeling horny all the time. Elijah could just say something and she wanted to jump him which frustrated her to no end, it didn't help that lately he had been wearing jeans instead of his usual suits and he had grown facial hair.

"Having problems?" Hayley asked knowingly noticing the flush on her face and the way the outer rim of her eyes changed to a red color.

"Stupid Elijah," Ana muttered knowing that he wasn't in the house at the moment as him and Klaus were out distracting Marcel from suspecting anything.

"Sounds like my problem with Klaus," Hayley answered almost groaning in frustration when she really thought about it.

"I mean he looks good enough when he's just wearing a suit and doesn't have facial hair but now he's wearing jeans constantly and he's grown facial hair. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Ana asked frustrated almost whining when she started feeling aroused and wished for her old friend, Woody.

"Well I'm not having that problem. I'm falling for Klaus and I don't even know if he feels the same way. He use to have this infatuation with a blonde vampire and I can't compete with that at all," Hayley groaned angrily scooping a spoonful of ice cream.

"I feel bad for you I mean at least I know that Elijah loves me," Ana said pushing away what she was feeling for her friend.

Silence descended between the two pregnant girls as they both contemplated their situation. Ana felt a little better about her situation mostly because she knew Elijah loved her though that didn't help with the way she could feel her sex throbbing with want. She groaned knowing she would need to take a cold shower to help with this situation and she saw Hayley send her a look of amusement. Neither girl noticed the audience they had or the smirking faces of the men that had listened in to their conversation.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Matthew sighed as he leaned against the tree in the woods and thought about everything that had happened. All those years ago his life had been ruined by one vampire and now he had the chance to take him down but he had to team up with two Originals and the hybrid that had gotten his little sister pregnant. Matthew had thought his little sister dead but apparently Marcel had saved her because he had a thing about kids, like that made anything he had done better. He knew that some of his pack were weary about working with Originals but his sister had become family to them and so to keep his little sister safe and happy he was willing to make a deal with the devil himself no matter the consequences.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana groaned as she felt the cold water run over her body cooling her off. All the frustration at Elijah for making her feel this way went away a little considering it had been only happening for a little while. She was so distracted letting the cold water run over her that she missed the door opening until strong arms wrapped around her making her jump in surprise as she turned in them to face Elijah who wore a smirk that could only mean trouble for her.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like that smirk?" Ana asked feeling herself get aroused once again.

"If you were having problems you should have just asked," Elijah said pulling her to him.

Ana couldn't even form a response as he had pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her nerve endings come alive. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Elijah swallowed her moan as he entered her roughly setting a fast pace knowing it wouldn't hurt the baby. When he had come home early with Klaus he had expected to hear a lot of things but Ana talking about how aroused he made her was not one of them. Ana tightened her grip around his waist as Elijah moved from her lips to her neck, his scruff sending shivers through her. Elijah bit into her neck drinking her blood as she came sending white spots into her vision. Elijah followed soon after and the two mates stood in the shower letting the cold water run over them cooling them off and washing away the dirt and grime.

"I was embarrassed but maybe I should say something more often," Ana let out as Elijah pulled out of her and set her on her feet though he still kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"If I had known I was having that effect on you," Elijah started with a smirk only to have Ana hit him.

"Don't even try to say that you would have stopped I can see the smirk on your face," she said smiling as she turned to grab the shampoo only to have Elijah take it from her.

Ana sighed melting into his hands as he massaged the shampoo into her scalp and she knew if he continued she would probably be half asleep and not able to make it back to bed on her own. He wrapped one arm around her waist and took her weight as the water washed over her rinsing out the shampoo. She knew there was war coming and she knew that there was bound to be somebody that got hurt or died, Ana could only hope that it wasn't someone she held dear to her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Hayley sat on the bed reading a book, though she didn't really know which one because she wasn't focused on it. She didn't really think that she deserved to even be safe right now considering all that she had done in Mystic Falls. In fact she kind of felt like a hypocrite right now calling the Original family out on their bullshit but they never claimed to be saints while she had done horrible things and always found an excuse. Now she was pregnant from a one night stand that while liquor fueled was not all Klaus' fault like she had originally said.

"You look deep in thought love," Klaus said and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Hayley hated how he made her feel and glared at him.

"Not like you care," Hayley muttered looking back down at the book.

She heard his footsteps come closer to the bed she was sitting on and Hayley nearly gasped when he sat down and took the book away from her. Instead the wolf decided to look up into his blue eyes and glare at him but she saw the smirk and he leaned closer. The look in his eyes told her that he knew something and was using it to his advantage.

"You know little wolf you are so much more exquisite than Caroline," he said and then stood up to start walking out of the room.

"Klaus," Hayley called out wanting to yell at him but then he turned and she couldn't.

Hayley saw the look in his eyes that told her he wasn't really playing around. She figured that the fact he even stopped to look at her with a genuine smile on his face showed how much he had grown as a person. Klaus seemed to not want her to see anymore of his emotions and left before she could say anything. One thing was for certain Klaus was not the uncaring hybrid he made himself out to be all the time and Hayley had a feeling she was in for quite a ride.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Ana was outside sitting by the pool reading when all of a sudden someone grabbed her. She froze when she looked up to see a vampire she didn't know and immediately went on the defensive. She started struggling because she didn't want to use her powers and give herself away only for the vampire to wrap his arm around her throat. Ana struggled as she was choked and knew that she didn't have a choice, she had to use her powers and she also knew that none of the Originals were going to help since they were all out. She felt fire run through her veins and heard the vampire scream as Ana's arms turned red and burned him. She turned and started backing away and she saw the vampire about to run when Matthew came up behind him from the woods and snapped his neck.

"I'm sorry I had too," Ana said out of breath as she put a hand over her bump.

"I know," Matthew told her gently picking her up in his arms knowing that Ana.

Matthew remembered how seriously Ana had taken the danger to her life as well as her child's when she learned how much Marcel hated her kind. She had swore to them she wouldn't use her gifts unless it was a life or death situation. Considering the way Ana had reacted Matthew considered the current situation had been life or death. He found his little sister coming down the stairs and when she saw them and the state Ana was in she rushed over concerned. Despite the fact the situation was not as bad as it could be Matthew couldn't help but feel this deep pit in his stomach that warned of something bad coming and he had a feeling it would change everything.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Marcel looked at the vampire in front of him in disbelief but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was the truth. He had thought the last phoenix dead but it seemed that wasn't the case and if it wasn't for the fact that the vampire that was supposed to be responsible for the baby's death was dead he couldn't take retribution. The phoenix being alive created problems for him and the fact she was pregnant was also not good for him and take into account the fact he had three Originals running around he knew this was going to be bad.

"Watch the house and when the moment comes take the phoenix," Marcel ordered some of his inner circle.

"You sure boss?" Diego asked wondering what the big deal was about a phoenix.

"Yes I'm sure," Marcel said sharply dismissing them.

If he could get the phoenix and kill her then the Originals wouldn't be as powerful and he could easily take them down. He had Davina on his side and could probably get the other witches to join if he promised to hand over the girl once this was done. Marcel may like Davina but if handing her over meant defeating the Originals then so be it. He would pay any price to be able to take down Klaus. Little did he know that his plan was not going to work in his favor especially since a certain someone was going to turn against him.

~The Poisoned Fruit~

Celeste smirked as she waited for the events to unfold. The body she currently had, Sabine, would be enough to hold her for a while and considering the war that was coming between Marcel and the Original family she knew attacking now could cause damage but it wouldn't have the taste of revenge that she wanted it to have. She had died because of a stupid pact made by the Original family and so she was going to make sure they suffered. Celeste turned to the dead witch beside her and also saw a cold look on her face. If it hadn't been for her this plan could not have worked out so well.

"Are you sure waiting will work?" Celeste asked.

"Yes it will work out perfectly. You see after the war with Marcel, the Original family will have two children to look after and as such they will become complacent and vulnerable. If you wait a couple of months they won't see you coming and then my children will die," Esther said coldly.

Celeste had to wonder what happened to make one woman hate her children so much that she was willing to kill them. While it was true she wanted the Original family to suffer, especially Elijah, she did not want to hurt children. Celeste had wanted to keep the two babies out of the equation but it seemed that would be impossible with Esther as her ally. The Original family would be so busy recovering from their war with Marcel and the taking care of children they would not see her coming and their lives would be destroyed because of it.

* * *

**As many of you could tell from the beginning of the chapter I always had a problem with the way Hayley told people off on the things they did wrong but made excuses for all the shit she did. She helped kill 12 people for the sake of finding her family...sorry no excuse is good enough to make up for that. Also she keeps blaming Klaus for knocking her up, sweetie he didn't even know it was possible to get someone pregnant. And running around the woods acting like some goddess while pregnant also not okay. Also constantly claiming Klaus doesn't care about his child and completely taking away his opinion of said child because you found your family is wrong. Suffice to say I will be writing a story with a different pregnant female.**

**Also a note of the story; Can anyone see what I'm planning? I mean I think it's brilliant and I don't even have all the details worked out in my head. Keep reading as the chapters come closer to ending and I'm sure you guys will work it out.**


End file.
